Hope
by La plume rouge
Summary: L'espoir emplissait le coeur d'Éric ; il était illuminé du soleil de sa vie : Alan. Jamais il ne mourrait. Il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher, pour nourrir cet espoir de ne plus jamais sentir cette odeur de mort trop présente, même pour un shinigami... OS


**Voilà, deuxième fic que j'attaque en une soirée ! Enfin matinée pour le coup, il est minuit... breeef ! J'adore Alan et Éric, surtout Alan à vrai dire, pour son caractère (et il est tellement choucard – nombre de fois où j'ai répété ce mot dans la journée à son propos : sept) mais je suis surtout fan de leur relation. Moi aussi je veux un ami comme ça !/PAN/**

**Breeeeef. Je continue toujours mon projet vaudou, à savoir ressusciter Alan et Éric alors les reviews contribueront grandement à ce projet~**

**DISCLAIMER : comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi mis à part l'histoire évidemment. Au fait, si jamais un jour quelqu'un ayant participé à la seconde comédie musicale de Kuro (The most beautiful DEATH in the world), je le remercie comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa d'avoir fait son boulot /o (même si ça m'étonnerait assez qu'un japonais aille lire une fic en français...)**

**RATING : K (pour une fois...)**

**Bonne lecture ! (et oubliez pas mon projet vaudou, hein!)**

* * *

Il était tard, le souper avait déjà commencé ; Éric revenait de sa collecte d'âme – légale comme illégale -, sa faux en forme de scie posée sur son épaule. Il revenait tranquillement d'un pas égal, longeant les couloirs et jetant quelques regards hagards autour de lui, sentant les regards des shinigamis se tourner vers lui lorsqu'il sifflotait gaiement alors qu'il revenait visiblement d'une longue et pénible mission ; c'était bien vrai mais cette mission, il l'avait lui-même choisie : protéger Alan par tous les moyens possibles, empêcher sa mort, le sauver.

Oui, le sauver. Il allait sauver Alan ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait ne serait pas vain ! Il y arriverait ! Cette rumeur à laquelle il s'était accroché, désespérément accroché, comme un fou, comme un condamné, comme un humain dont la seul issue serait de saisir un fil d'araignée. Oui, il y arriverait, il sauverait son meilleur ami, coûte que coûte ; il allait s'en damner l'âme, se pourrir jusqu'à la moelle s'il le fallait ! Mais il y arriverait, pour Alan... pour son seul rayon de soleil dans cette vie d'éternelles brumes sombres. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper, percer une trouée ailleurs que sur son visage, il n'allait pas le laisser seul, il lui avait dit que, comme ces Ericas, il avait peut-être été seul à la naissance, comme lui, mais que lorsqu'elles poussaient, ces Ericas, elles s'épanouissaient autour d'autres Ericas ayant connus le même destin. Et Alan et Éric étaient deux Ericas dont le destin était indéniablement lié. Ils avaient été destinés à se rencontrer.

Éric bénissait ce destin de lui avoir envoyer ce rayon de soleil tellement beau, tellement magique pour éclairer sa vie morne d'immortel ; mais il le haïssait de vouloir tenter de le lui arracher. Personne ne lui enlèverait son rayon de soleil ! Alan était son ami, son unique ami... son meilleur ami.

Tout deux avaient un bout de chemin en commun, et Éric ne voulait pas voir la fin de ce chemin : il le voulait infini, il ne voulait pas en voir le bout, il voulait croire à son amitié éternelle. Il voulait Alan, son soleil quotidien, la lumière de son cœur ! Il le voulait pour lui seul, car lui seul était en mesure de partager sa peine et de sacrifier autant de choses, telle que son âme, pour lui. Il était égoïste, peut-être, de ne pas vouloir souffrir. Il était égoïste, peut-être, d'avoir fait part de la rumeur à Alan qui l'avait balayée d'un geste de la main en disant que ce n'étaient que sottises ou bien même qu'il ne valait pas la peine de voler mille âmes innocentes, alors que lui s'activait secrètement à cette tâche, contre son propre désir, sa propre volonté. Il était égoïste peut-être, de... non.

Oui, il était égoïste, mais il voulait également le bonheur d'Alan plus que tout. Il voulait cesser de voir cette étincelle de peur constante dans son regard, il voulait éradiquer la peur de cette mort quotidienne, il voulait supprimer ces crises dues à l'Épine de la Mort qui le faisait tant souffrir ; il voulait tellement faire quelque chose pour son ancien élève, son ancien p... non, il était toujours et avait toujours été son protégé. Son petit soleil fragile.

_Alan, je t'en supplie, ne meurt pas... Alan, je tiens trop à toi... mon ami, je te prie à genoux de rester parmi nous ! Reste avec moi, pitié !_

Éric contracta sa mâchoire en repensant à ces phrases désespérées, à ces mots emplis de supplice qu'il murmurait toutes les nuits, cauchemardant, rêvant de la mort d'Alan qui lui pesait tant sur le cœur. Pourquoi ce jeune homme si frêle, si doux, si gentil devait-il supporter, subir tout cela ? Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Il... était faible. Irrévocablement. Sa santé ne se rétablirait jamais s'il ne parvenait pas au bout de cette tâche qu'il s'était confiée, de cette promesse qu'il avait fait silencieusement à son meilleur ami.

Il entendait encore ses propres sanglots, ses pleurs incessants lorsqu'il rêvait de cette mort fatidique, de cette possible issue terrifiante. Il ressentait la même plaie béante qui le déchirait lorsque ses épaules tressautaient incessamment, à genoux sur son lit, les mains jointes en une prière vaine :

- _Je Vous en supplie, mon Dieu, faîtes qu'Alan guérisse, ayez pitié ; je me fiche de mon âme, je me fiche de Vôtre colère envers moi qui suis souillé, je veux juste le bonheur d'un jeune homme pur et innocent, gentil et doux. Ayez pitié, bénissez-le... accordez-lui Vôtre grâce éternelle !_

Fatigué et lassé, Éric passa une main sur son visage et décida d'aller directement au réfectoire commun afin d'y retrouve Alan, son soleil, son sourire et peut-être ses propres lèvres s'étirerait enfin après cette dure journée sanglante, offrant son plus beau sourire à son cher Alan, son cher ami ; l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur leur relation ; beaucoup soupçonnait une relation plus intime que cela, à cause de leur étroite complicité. Oui, en effet, leur relation était plus qu'intime, mais seulement sur le plan émotionnel ; leurs liens étaient également d'une force impressionnante, leur amitié très étroite et la profondeur de leur relation était incommensurable ; jamais Éric n'aurait pensé un jour savoir ce qu'amitié voulait dire. Et il était bien heureux d'avoir trouvé cette petite Erica solitaire répondant au doux prénom d'Alan ; il avait cette envie constante et irrépressible qu'on les meilleurs amis de toujours lui plaire et d'être là pour lui. Il en allait de même pour Alan, il le savait car il le lui avait solennellement déclaré, en tant que le bon sentimental qu'il était, et il croyait en ces mots dits avec douceur et affection car Alan était quelqu'un de bien ; il était franc, honnête avec tout le monde, bien qu'il lui arrive d'adoucir un peu ses propos si cela pouvait éventuellement choquer ou blesser une personne quelconque. Le petit brun avait ce don d'être doux avec tout le monde, qui que ce soit, sans exception ; même Grell Sutcliff était traité avec respect et gentillesse. Alan n'était pas de ceux qui jugeait sur l'apparence ni même sur ce qu'il appelait le « caractère premier » ; il voulait parler de la première impression que l'on a quand on parle à quelqu'un sans le connaître. Il était vrai que s'il n'était pas ainsi, il ne serait pas son meilleur ami et ne fréquenterait jamais Grell, si ce n'est pour lui lancer des regards dédaigneux ; il ricanerait également sans cesse à propos de William, glacial et insensible ; et il se moquerait souvent de Ronald, toujours joyeux et plein d 'entrain, toujours à courir après les filles du secrétariat.

Oui, Alan était quelqu'un de génial.

Et c'était pour ça, pour lui qu'il se battait ainsi, qu'il était prêt à damner son âme, à tanner son corps s'il le fallait pour le sauver. Il méritait d'être sauver, il méritait d'avoir droit à la vie éternelle. C'était son combat mais à présent également celui d'Éric. Il était son meilleur ami, et il était là pour partager ses peines comme ses joies ; il était là pour l'aider, le protéger. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour lui. Cette amitié, ce soleil qui emplissait son cœur, lui permettait de lutter contre son âme un peu plus damnée chaque jour et la banalité de ses journées. Alan était et avait toujours été, de par sa présence et son caractère, là pour lui. Et Éric qui, lui, n'avait pas l'impression d'apporter grand-chose à son ami, avait décidé de le sauver. C'était sa façon de le remercier. Même s'il avait toujours cette peur, celle boule au ventre... si jamais Alan venait à apprendre ses agissements, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais et Éric n'aurait alors plus aucune raison de rester sur cette Terre cruelle.

Il desserra les poings lorsqu'il entra enfin dans le réfectoire, balayant la salle des yeux en espérant qu'Alan ne soupait pas seul ; sa tension fut totalement relâchée lorsqu'il vit le sourire et le visage enfantins de son meilleur ami, qui discutait gaiement avec Ronald Knox, assis en face de lui et qui, semblerait-il, avait étalé des rapports ou des ordres de mission sur la table pour les faire examiner par le frêle brun.

Il s'approcha des deux hommes et lança un vague salut avant de s'asseoir lourdement aux côtés d'Alan, soupirant. Celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire et frotta son épaule :

- Tu as l'air fatigué, j'espère que ta journée n'a été trop rude, déclara le petit shinigami en plantant ses yeux bicolores dans les siens, une lueur d'inquiétude nichée au creux de ses prunelles.

- Bof, ça va, grogna Éric en passant une large main dans sa nuque avant de desserrer un peu plus sa chemise et de poser sa Death-Scythe contre sa chaise. La routine quoi ! Et toi ta journée, Alan ? Pas trop ennuyeuse ?

- Eh bien..., commença le fragile brun, ayant l'air gêné. Tu n'es jamais là en ce moment, alors je ne peux pas exécuter de mission sans toi, tu es mon partenaire et William m'a formellement interdit de partir seul en mission ; qui plus est, tu ne viens plus avec moi à mes visites journalières à l'infirmerie, alors, je me sens... enfin, juste un peu... délaissé, tu vois.

- Je vais vous laisser ! s'exclama le rouquin en face d'eux en ramassant ses papiers.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, pose tes fesses sur cette chaise, répliqua Éric un peu sèchement, car il était refroidi par les paroles tristes et l'air blessé de son meilleur ami ; il reprit à son attention : Tu sais, Alan, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, je m'excuse de t'avoir délaisse ; je vais me départir d'une partie de mes charges pendant quelques temps et passerai plus de temps avec toi, c'est promis, sourit-il à son ami et protégé.

Alan esquissa un sourire et ses yeux le remercièrent, soulagés ; le blond savait qu'Alan craignait plus que tout de se retrouver à nouveau seul, qu'il se lasse de lui et finisse par le laisser. Mais jamais il ne ferait une telle chose ; parfois, cela blessait le shinigami aux lunettes teintées qu'Alan puisse penser une telle chose, mais il était tellement fragile et anxieux qu'il ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir.

Le rouquin et les deux amis reprirent donc une conversation normale, Éric allant se dénicher un plateau-repas avant de revenir s'asseoir auprès des deux autres, qui avaient repris leur précédente discussion portant sur les futurs examens de Ronald ; Alan l'aidait à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses futures révisions et entraînements, tandis que le blond mangeait goulûment, affamé ; une fois son repas terminé, il prit part à la conversation ; il avait bien été et est toujours sempai, qu'il sache.

Mais au cours de la discussion, il remarqua l'air plus pâle que d'ordinaire qu'arborait Alan et la façon dont il courbait le dos n'était pas très bon signe ; généralement, c'était les prémices d'une crise de grande envergure ; les petites survenaient sans prévenir, bien qu'elles soient éprouvantes, elles n'étaient rien comparées aux grosses crises. Et à chaque fois que cela se produisait, Éric était terrorisé ; quand il lisait toute cette souffrance sur son visage, il en avait des haut-le-cœur et craignait à tout instant qu'Alan rende l'âme de la sorte ; terrifié qu'il était à chaque fois, il sentait les larmes monter et couler sur ses joues, lui brouillant la vue et serrant sa gorge d'un nœud insupportable.

Évidemment, il attendait d'être seul avec Alan, inconscient, avant de laisser échapper sa peur ; il ne dévoilait jamais ses sentiments aux autres, mis à part à son meilleur ami.

Et comme il observait ce comportement inquiétant, il sentait la panique monter insidieusement en lui, lui faisant bourdonner les oreilles et picotant désagréablement ses yeux, tandis qu'il était pris de nausées ; sans plus attendre, il prit fermement le bras d'Alan et se le passa autour du cou, plaçant une main autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et l'entraîna de force à l'infirmerie malgré ses glapissements de protestation : en effet, ce n'était plus que glapissements, il était à présent en proie à une grande fatigue, précédant ses crises. Il eut fort heureusement l'aide de Ronald pour l'y emmener ; le rouquin était lui aussi inquiet de l'état du frêle brun qui clamait pourtant que tout allait bien et qu'il devait juste aller se coucher.

_Non, tu ne mourras pas en dormant, sans que personne ne soit au courant !_ hurla intérieurement Slingby.

Au début, Alan se débattait, mollement, mais il se débattait ; alors qu'à présent il poussait de faibles grognements et ses pieds glissaient sur le sol ; Éric dit sèchement à Ronald d'accélérer la cadence d'une manière un peu agressive, mais le roux n'en tint pas compte, sachant à quel point il tenait à Alan, même si parfois il lui arrivait d'avoir des doutes sur leur bonne entente.

Ils arrivèrent donc en trombe à l'infirmerie et firent passer un shinigami se tenant une épaule ensanglantée après eux ; sa blessure était bénigne, bien que le sang affluant soit abondant. L'infirmier en chef les fit donc entrer en priorité en apercevant l'air de Humphries, à présent à demi inconscient ; ils l'allongèrent sur un lit et le surveillèrent plusieurs heures durant ; il avait de la fièvre et tremblait fréquemment.

- C'est bon signe, les rassura l'infirmier-shinigami, la fièvre et les frissons sont des signes permettant de savoir que le corps se défend. En revanche, la fièvre est longue, ce qui indique qu'il a du mal à combattre les microbes : car ne vous inquiétez pas outre-mesure, pour une fois, ça ne semble pas être les Épines de la Mort les responsables sauf qu'étant donné qu'un shinigami...

- Ne peut pas tomber malade, on sait, le coupa sèchement Éric. Bref, ça veut dire quoi ? Il va bien ? Il va s'en sortir ? Il aura des séquelles ?

- Calmez-vous, monsieur Slingby enfin. Ça n'est effectivement pas très bon signe d'être témoin d'un nouveau genre de crise mais son état semble stable. Tout va bien pour le moment, il ne semble pas y avoir de risques. Retournez à vos occupations, nous gérons la situation.

- Je suis là depuis des heures, et j'ai pas l'intention que ça change ; je reste, trancha le blond d'un ton sans réplique, piquant une chaise au patient suivant dont l'épaule saignait toujours.

- Hey ! s'écria celui-ci, outré.

- Quoi ? T'as pas besoin d'une chaise, t'es blessé à l'épaule.

En voyant l'humeur massacrante de l'homme blond et le connaissant de réputation, le shinigami ne lui chercha pas de noises et préféra sagement attendre son tour, que l'infirmier l'examine ; Ronald quant à lui préféré rester également, inquiet pour un de ses sempai préféré (ceci dit, il fit poliment la demande de veille à l'infirmier, _lui_).

Tous deux attendirent donc, inquiets, aux côtés de l'alité, qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Éric prit sa main dans la sienne et amorça de petits cercles avec son doigt sur le dos de celle-ci ; il savait que c'était un geste qui le calmait et le rassurait. Il lui lança également un sourire – un peu forcé, mais il n'allait pas lui montrer son inquiétude sinon il risquait lui-même de paniquer et c'était encore plus mauvais, car les épines redoublaient la douleur cuisante de son corps.

- Éric, t-tu es là ? demanda faiblement Alan en voyant deux silhouettes floues penchées au dessus de lui – on lui avait retiré ses lunettes; il sentit soudain le doigt qui caressait le dos de sa main en effectuant de petits ronds et il sut qu'il était à ses côtés, ce qui le détendit.

- Oui, bien sûr, je ne te laisserais jamais dans un état pareil...

- Et chuis là aussi ! clama fièrement Ronald.

- Oui mais toi on s'en fout, grogna Slingby.

- Éric ! s'exclama Alan, outré.

- Roh, ça va, je le taquine un peu...

Alan secoua mollement la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage et chuchotant un « Tu ne changeras donc jamais... » aux accents réjouis. Il était sûrement très heureux de le voir lui, et Ronald en outre. Mais alors que Ronald allait répliquer qu'il était venu là pour veiller Alan et pas se faire insulter, les yeux d'Alan s'exorbitèrent et sa main se crispa sur son cœur, tandis qu'il se mettait à violemment convulser, manquant de tomber de son lit ; Éric eut le réflexe de le rattraper et Ronald courut chercher les médecins qui s'affairèrent bientôt autour du mourant.

Le blond avait envie de mettre son poing dans le nez à quelqu'un mais ni Grell, ni un abruti de service ne passa dans les parages pour soulager ses nerfs. Il se contenta donc de s'arracher les cheveux dans la salle d'attente et de pousser des grognements frustrés tandis que Ronald se terrait à l'autre bout, ayant compris la leçon en ayant voulu lui donner un tape amicale et en retour s'être pris un violent coup de pied dans le genou.

Ils attendirent donc, impatients, quand Alan sortit enfin, emmitouflés dans une couverture et l'air d'un zombie. Il tremblait et ne semblait pas tenir sur ses jambes, c'est pour quoi Éric vint le supporter et lui fit enfiler sa veste en supplément.

- Il est encore faible, mais la crise est terminée d'après nos dernières analyses. Nous préconisons une surveillance nocturne, ajouta l'infirmier en chef en jetant un œil appuyé à Slingby, qui hocha la tête sans plus rien dire, prenant simplement l'épaule de son meilleur ami et la serrant pour lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Ronald leur souhaita donc bonne nuit et leur dit que s'ils avaient besoin, il pouvait le réveiller, avant de partir d'un bon pas dans sa chambre, l'air épuisé. Au passage ils croisèrent Grell qui leur lança un « Encore fourré avec ce gringalet, Éric ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, il y a des hommes plus beaux que lui voyons, fufu~ » ainsi que William qui faisait une ronde (qui ne faisait pas partie de ses fonctions mais dont il prenait un certain plaisir – du moins semblerait-il – à faire, distribuant des punitions à quiconque créait un quelconque désordre à cette heure-ci.), et qui les salua vaguement, observant Alan d'un air impavide et froid, comme à son habitude.

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre d'Alan, le blond installant son brun de meilleur ami dans son lit et lui donnant une bouillotte pour ses maux de ventre, ainsi qu'un cachet spécifique aux Épines de la Mort qui devaient être donné après une crise avec un verre d'eau fraîche ; il prit ensuite sa température qui avait complètement disparue et lui sourit, caressa ses cheveux et écartant les quelques cheveux mi-châtains mi-brunes qui retombait en mèches disparates sur son front ensuqué. Bien que la température soit tombée et la crise terminée, son organisme fournissait encore quelques efforts pour résister à une récidive, ce qui pouvait être extrêmement dangereux.

Puis ensuite il lui retira ses vêtement, ne lui laissant qu'une chemise ouverte et un simple caleçon noir, avant de se dévêtir à son tour et de s'enfouir sous les couvertures en attirant Alan contre lui pour sentir sa peau et recommencer les caresses de ses mains pour le rassurer une fois de plus. Le brun apposa son front à celui du blond en soupirant, et Éric sentit son souffle chaud s'échouer sur son visage.

Il était comme un enfant : il avait besoin que l'on soit près de lui, étant très sensible et tactile. Il le prit donc contre lui et lui murmura des mots réconfortants comme il les murmurerait à son fils, s'il en avait un ; il se tut un instant, entendant la respiration paisible d'Alan, qui s'était endormi.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Dors bien, mon petit soleil, soupira-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il espérait tellement pouvoir éradiquer définitivement ces crises monstrueuses, éradiquer cette horrible maladie... cette horrible mort ; il espérait pouvoir humer son odeur un jour sans retourner à ses angoisses.

L'espoir que cette odeur de mort auréolant Alan où qu'il se trouve disparaîtrait à jamais.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il est actuellement trois heures du matin et je reprends les cours demain, c'est chouette, n'est-ce pas ? 8D**

**Allez, une ch'tite review pour mon projet vaudou ? 8D**

**Enfin bref, moi j'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai fait ce matin ; deux fics en une soirée, soit trois fics en trois jours ! Alleluia, Oneejin reprend du poil de la bête !**

**Éric : malheureusement, tu peux reprendre la bête sans le poil...**

**Alan : Éric ! **

**Grell : DEATH !**


End file.
